


the hot and cold of it

by pellinore



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: OT3, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a quiet morning in korea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hot and cold of it

**Author's Note:**

> how many people do i even ship aphrodi with? like, seven. dont judge me
> 
> this doesnt have an ending

Nagumo wakes up and realises he cannot move.

For a moment, his heartbeat quickens. His panic quickly turns to relief as he glances down at his chest- or, rather, the mass of blond that was currently occupying his chest. Aphrodi was wound around him like a snake, clinging to his natural warmth, face peaceful as he slept. To his right, Nagumo can feel Suzuno's presence. That entire side of the bed had become Suzuno's domain. His low body temperature did not lend well to a three-person sleeping arrangement; even if Aphrodi fell asleep between them, Nagumo would invariably wake up with Aphrodi curled against his side. Last night had been particularly cold, and Aphrodi appeared to have compensated accordingly.

A weak ray of sun glows through the gap in the blinds. It must be very early morning, Nagumo realises. While restrictive, his current position wasn't exactly uncomfortable. With a bit of tugging, he manages to work an arm free. He first reaches for his phone to check the time (6:13am) before realising that he doesn't really have anywhere to rest his hand with Aphrodi all over him. Awkwardly, he places it gently on top of Aphrodi's head. 

His hair is very soft. Nagumo finds himself absently running his hand along Aphrodi's back, all the way through the blond strands covering it. Aphrodi hums contentedly in his sleep.

The sound of a throat clearing makes Nagumo jump slightly, turning his head toward the sound. A pair of bright blue eyes shine at him in the dim light. Suzuno, very awake and very smug, reaches out to poke Nagumo on the forehead.

"Look at you, acting all sweet when you think no one's looking," Suzuno chides, keeping his voice low as not to wake Aphrodi. 

Nagumo grimaces at him. "It's not my fault he clings."

He feels Aphrodi stir slightly against his chest and immediately lowers his voice to hiss back at Suzuno. "Maybe if you dressed warmer he'd do this to you."

Sliding into a more upright position, Suzuno splays a hand on his bare stomach as if he's offended. 

"You say that like I'd want to wake up in a vice grip," he whispers, an amused tone in his voice. Suzuno reaches up as if to rake a hand through his own snowy hair, but pauses and stretches out to stroke Aphrodi's instead.

Nagumo scoffs. "Hypocrite."

"I'm not trying to hide anything," Suzuno replies coolly.

"Mm... 'f you two're going t' keep... bickering this early... gonna have to separate you," a muffled voice rises from Aphrodi's body, still draped over Nagumo's torso.

"Morning, starshine," Suzuno says teasingly, smiling. 

Nagumo raises an eyebrow at him before turning back to watch Aphrodi prop himself up on his forearms right in front of his face. Red eyes blink sleepily at him and a slim hand reaches out for his cheek. Aphrodi shuffles up to give a suddenly flustered Nagumo a soft peck on the mouth. There's a huff from Suzuno. Aphrodi raises a hand and turns to him, finally removing his weight from Nagumo's ribs as he rolls on to his back and pulls Suzuno down to kiss him too. Nagumo plucks at his shirt, sitting himself upright against the headboard.

"How much were you awake for?"

Aphrodi lets go of Suzuno and blinks up at the ceiling to clear his eyes. "Hm, enough, I think."

Nagumo sighs. "You're sure a piece of work."

The brilliant grin that Aphrodi gives them at that is slightly disconcerting.


End file.
